


WIP- elder scrolls story

by TheMostRippedPotato



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostRippedPotato/pseuds/TheMostRippedPotato
Summary: WIP- Elder Scrolls Story
Relationships: Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 1





	WIP- elder scrolls story

Story is WIP for now.

The night was quiet and cold. The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees.


End file.
